Whole Again
by The First-Born
Summary: With his godparents taken from him, Timmy finds himself confronted by his dark side, Nega-Timmy, they fuse and become whole once again leaving a darker and stronger Timmy behind. Revenge is on his mind and he's tired of being pushed around, they will pay.


Whole Again

_If they say that a man with nothing to lose is dangerous... _

_Then what is a fairy godchild with everything ripped from his grasp?_

-xXx-

'Damn them... damn them all,'

Timmy Turner dropped to his knees and stared at the shattered fishbowl beside his bed with wide, disbelieving eyes, "No... b-but I didn't break the rules," he whispered, "C-cosmo? Wanda? Poof?"

The 13 year-old sat there, even as the water from the broken bowl slowly soaked into his blue jeans and felt the sadness rip at his heart. He didn't know why, he was clueless as to the cause, but the Fairy court had deemed him unworthy of keeping his godfamily and ripped them from him allowing him to keep the memories and whatever wished up items he still had.

Tears fell from his large blue eyes, "Why," he whispered harshly, feeling anger bubble up inside him.

Throwing his head back, Timmy roared "WHHYYYY!" causing twin beams of heat to shoot from his eyes and blast two holes through the roof.

Timmy forward and held himself up on one arm while covering his smoking eyes with the other. removing his hand, Timmy saw his reflection in the water and gasped at the sight of his fading red iris. He was lucky that his parents were deep sleepers, or else he'd have a hard time explaining what happened.

'Heat vision?' he thought in shock, 'How-'

**"Do you still have it?"** a deep hiss like voice questioned.

Timmy looked around, in alarm, "W-who's there?" he called.

The cold voice chuckled, **"Why Timothy, have you forgotten? It's me"**

"W... What?"

**"Over here,"**

Timmy jerked his head to the side and saw himself staring at the covered mirror on his closet door, blocked by a towel he had been too lazy to throw into the dirty clothes. Standing up, he cautiously made his way over before pulling the still slightly wet towel away and dropping it as he came face to face with himself.

"You!" he gasped holding up a shaky finger to the image.

**"Hello again Timothy, it's been ages,"**

At first his image was only slightly different but slowly it twisted and changed. His skin darkened, buck teeth separated and got smaller before forming into a pair of fangs, his small round ears became pointed as did his fingers which gave him a frightening set of claws. His hair also darkened until it seemed to suck in the surrounding light along with his eyebrows. Around both of his gleaming red eyes was a thin black ring, like what those emo kids used makeup to do to themselves.

"Nega-Timmy!" Timmy spoke while taking a step back.

**"In the flesh," **He replied with a fanged grin, letting his forked tongue be seen before tipping his purple top hat to him.

Timmy took a second to regain his baring, "What do you want?" he snarled, ready for whatever the evil version on him tried.

Nega-Timmy laughed, **"Why Timothy, it's not what 'I' want, it's about what 'WE' want. You want to get back at those fairies for ripping your only real family away, I just want to be whole and to do so, I need you."** he finished pointing to Timmy through the mirror who found himself slowly nodding.

"NO!" Timmy cried out, pulling back and gripping his head, "You just want to destroy everything like before,"

**"No... that was what we wanted, WE were tired of everyone comparing each other on looks and decided to destroy the make-up factory... Imagine, Trixie Tang nearly losing her mind at the thought of being ugly, we could've swooped in and supported her then bang, we got Trixie Tang, the girl of our dreams wrapped around our finger,"** Nega-Timmy explained with a smirk, **"I don't waste time with worthless plots of meaningless destruction, everything is a means to an end."**

"No that's a lie," Timmy denied before being cut off.

**"Why would I lie to myself? You need me... I need you... We need each other. It was fine to stay apart while you had godparents but without them the hole in our heart aches so bad that it hurts. Accept this part of you... and we will have what we desire-"**

"NO!" Timmy yelled before grabbing the edge of the mirror and slamming it to the ground.

The mirror shattered into countless pieces on his bedroom floor.

The same hiss like chuckle echoed around the room, **"Timothy, Timothy, Timothy... I'm not in the mirror, I never was."**

Timmy looked down and gasped, his hands... they were claws!

**"That's right Timothy, I'm inside you... I'll never leave you... We were meant for darkness, we will be great."**

Something in his head snapped, years of neglect, psychical and mental abuse came pouring in. He had never thought about it before because he always had his fairies to make it all better but without them, his mental barriers were slowly crumbling. The thin line between good and evil that Wanda always drilled into his head blurred into the background.

Timmy took a deep breath and opened his eyes, revealing a pair of evil crimson eyes, "Yes... we will," he said smoothly before moving to his bed and falling on his back atop the comforter, his eyes slowly closing.

**"Sleep Timothy, for when you wake up, we shall both be whole once more, but before that, I must take care of some things,"**

-X-

Timmy sat up and hissed as the sun hurt his eyes and pulled the covers out from beneath him before blocking out the sun by covering his head.

The door to his bedroom swung open "Oh Timmy time for school!" his mother said cheerfully to the lump in the bed.

The covers moved and a small hole opened up near the side followed by a pair of sharp blue eyes that she swore flashed red before changing back to blue.

Timmy threw the covers off and slipped out of bed, ideally noticing that he was only in a pair of black boxer shorts showing off his now tan and slightly muscular frame. "Fine, I'll be down in a minute," he spoke, nearly jumping at the deeper yet still childish voice that he never had before.

He escaped into the bathroom, leaving his mother to wonder just how much she had been ignoring her child. She had nearly gasped out loud when he climbed out of bed, he was so different, his skin was tan, his body had developed, his buckteeth were gone, even his hair was a darker shade. 'Have I been a bad parent?' she had to wonder before going downstairs and starting breakfast.

Timmy looked at himself in the mirror, he looked just like Nega-Timmy had before but without the eyes, claws, long fangs, and pointed ears. But not only was his body different but so was his mind, he could easily pick out the follies of his previous wishes, the reasons why he had gotten the reputation as a mage unwisher. He could now think of answers to things like math, how to trick people and even a few ways to take people down in a fight. Now he understood why he was so stupid, Nega-Timmy was his smarter half, he was the stronger half, apart they were both weak but now that the two sides of him had merged...

It seemed that every book he was forced to read but forgotten was now fresh in his mind, Nega had also gotten the most of his attention span, leaving the other with enough for a common mouse. History, math, english, science, health it was all there now.

Timmy smirked and flexed his arm, watching as the muscle bulged under his skin. Oh yeah today would be a good day.

After a quick shower Timmy walked into his room and went up to his closet door and opened it to find a note taped to the inside. Picking it up he read it and let a large toothy smirk appear on his face.

**_Timothy,_**

**_After you passed out I took control and snuck out to do some quick, late-night shopping. I knew you wouldn't mind but I took the liberty to throw out all of your retched pink shirts and hats, the sight of you wearing those made me sick. Anyway, after tonight I will be no more and nether will you, we will merge and become something new... something great. Well I guess that since you will read this in the morning that we will have already merged. Oh well, give this world hell Timothy, Timmy, Tim or whatever the new you wishes to be called..._**

**_Nega-Timmy_**

Ripping the note apart and throwing it away, Timmy pulled a pair of his blue jeans off the rack and slid them on before grabbing a pair of new black shoes, a white T-shirt, and a black polo from the closet. The kids at school had better be ready, Timmy Turner was different now, he would get what he wanted and he wanted respect, he wanted revenge.

Walking downstairs, Timmy made his way through the living room and into the kitchen where his father sat reading the paper and his mother stood in front of the stove.

"Good morning Timmy," his father said without looking from the paper, "Guess what's for breakfast,"

Timmy looked over to the stove and saw his mother flipping a pancake while a plate beside her had scrambled eggs and sausage. "Well gee, " he said dully, "Would it happen to be pancakes, sausage, and eggs with slightly burnt unbuttered toast?"

On cue, the toaster dinged and two pieces of unbuttered, slightly burnt toast popped up, flying out of the toaster and onto the floor while his mother and father looked at him with shocked faces.

"I guess I was right," he spoke again, walking over and picking up a piece of sausage. "I'll be leaving now, don't wait up."

The kitchen was left in silence, the sound of the front door slamming shut being the only thing heard. Timmy's mom and dad looked at each other, "Honey? was it something I said?" the man asked without a clue..

The woman turned back to the stove with a sigh, "I don't know dear... I just don't know,"

-X-

Timmy stalked down the road towards the bus stop while finishing the sausage, he wanted to think for awhile and really didn't care for what his parents had to say this morning, 'Besides, if all goes right, I'll be home for a couple of days soon anyway, if they have anything important to say they can tell me then.' he thought.

A cool breeze brushed passed him, winter would be upon them soon, it had just started cooling down and they were slowly entering fall. He would normally dread the cold weather but now the thought excited him. The bus slowly lumbered up the road and stopped beside the sign, letting on the few kids already waiting there get on. He was still a few feet away so when he reached the door, it was already halfway closed.

Reaching out, Timmy caught the door and forced it open, making the driver jump and glare at him.

"You'd do well not to look at me like that fool," Timmy hissed, sounding more like the old Nega-Timmy and making the bus driver's eyes narrow, "It would be unfortunate if your break lines were to fail on your way home, especially when it finally stops in your living room." he finished lowly, making sure that only the scared bus driver heard.

The large bus driver nodded and he walked up the steps into the bus and walked towards the rear, looking for a seat while everyone stared.

Finding the stares annoying he growled, "What?" with enough furiously to make everyone look away.

Timmy walked to his normal seat near the middle and sat down, gazing out the window and ignoring everything around him, even when Chester and AJ walked passed him, both unable to recognize him.

The bus started moving again and after a minute or two, Timmy realized that they were now in the richer part of Dimmsdale, the place where all the rich and snobby laid their heads to rest while the working man made their lives easy while working themselves to death.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let me introduce the lovely Ms. Trixie Tang," The bus driver called out, making the other lesser school children sigh and greet her with hearts in their eyes.

Timmy hummed and realized that he really didn't feel that strongly for Trixie anymore, the feeling was there but not the 'I feel like I'm about to throw up' feeling, more of a 'I'd tap that if given the chance' feeling.

Trixie passed by the seats, each person greeting her. If they were cool enough they got recognized, if not they were just an empty bus seat.

She walked passed the seat ahead of him and was jut about to pass him but stopped at the strange silence. Turning towards him, Trixie quietly cleared her throat and looked at him expectedly.

"Ah-hem," she said louder.

Timmy looked at her dully, "You should really get that cough looked at, it sounds bad,"

Trixie looked stunned, this boy had just blown her off. Sticking her nose in the air, she motioned for her friend Veronica to follow, "Come on Veronica, this empty bus seat isn't worth our time." she said loudly.

"Oh how original, 'empty bus seat' what a laugh," Timmy droned, getting the whole busses attention, "In fact, feel free to 'ride' this empty bus seat anytime you like, I'm sure that you'd get 'something' good out of it." he finished, leaning back against the window and patting his lap with a smirk on his face.

Trixie's face turned red, writher it was out of anger or embarrassment was up for debate. Turning around, she stomped down the isles while her blond friend stared.

"Oh and the offers good for you as well baby," Timmy said in a husky voice.

Veronica shot down the isle with rosy cheeks, leaving Timmy behind to quietly laugh his evil laugh.

-X-

Timmy was the last to get off the bus, class didn't start for a few minutes, giving those who walked time to get to school or those that didn't eat breakfast at home to get something small from the lunchroom.

Walking up the steps, Timmy walked to his locker and opened it, slamming it before a pile of papers with a bloody **F** fell out into the hall. Grabbing the trash can near the wall, he placed it under the locker and opened it again, releasing the mountain and letting it fall into the trash. With that taken care of, Timmy grabbed his things and started towards class before a hand grabbed the back of his bag and lifted him from the ground.

"Turner,"

Timmy was turned around and found himself held up by the large pale waste of skin named Francis.

"So Turner, ready for your beating?"

Timmy smirked, "Really? I was about to ask you the same exact thing."

"What did you say pip-squeak?" the large pale bully said with a growl.

"I said, 'I was about to ask you the same thing,' now put me down,"

Francis held his palm to Timmy's face, "Talk to the hand Turner, I- AHHHH!"

Timmy grabbed the hand and started to break the fingers before pulling the hand towards him, "NOW!" he ordered, talking into Francis' hand like a microphone.

Students in the halls stopped and watched as the school bully winced and opened his mouth in a soundless cry.

Francis dropped the smaller boy and snatched his hand back, which was already starting to bruise, "That's it, your dead meat Turner,"

Timmy opened his arms with a sneer on his face, "Bring it then you pasty skinned freak, I'm not afraid of a low brow who can't even wash his greasy ass and smells like he doesn't wipe it either."

Francis growled and tried to hit the boy but missed when Timmy ducked away. Students surrounded them and started chanting 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' as the bully tried to beat the smaller boy. Timmy's smaller body made it child's play to dodge the larger and slower boy.

Timmy got in a few hits on the greasy brute, not really hurting him but serving to piss him off. Soon it got to him and Francis growled before rushing at him, only for Timmy to sidestep and trip him up, sending him stumbling into the locker face first.

"What's with all the hubbub?" yelled a female voice, making the crowd of students disperse quickly almost like flipping a light switch.

'Fuck," Timmy muttered as he saw Ms. Waxelplax walking down the hall towards them, her face cold and hard as stone.

While she was normally a kind and sweet lady, she took her duty seriously, especially when it came to violence.

"You two in my office this instant!" she ordered after seeing francis stand up, his nose bloody and face bright red.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to talk his way out of trouble, Timmy wordlessly gave her a small, theatric bow and walked towards her office while Francis made the mistake of arguing.

While walking, some students nodded respectfully to him, mostly nerds and geeks that were victims of Francis or his brutish friends. It felt good to be respected and even thought it was a tiny bit from a single group it was still respect.

"That was awesome Timmy,"

Timmy turned towards the voice and saw a tall lanky boy with large glasses, "It was nothing," he said waving it off.

"No, you don't get it," the nerd said turning to walk beside him, "That bully has been making our lives horrible, always stealing our money, demanding that we do his homework. He's always been in trouble for fighting and bullying and now he'll be suspended for a long time."

Timmy nodded, "I know that," He said flatly, "and so am I. I made him bleed, maybe even broke his nose, and even if everyone knows that I didn't start it Ms. Waxelplax will suspend me because I technically won the fight and did the most damage."

The nerd nodded, knowing the school rules and punishments. "Yes but me and my friends owe you one. My name is Earnest, if you ever need some help with your homework or something come by the library before or after school."

"I'll be sure to remember that," he said with a small nod, "See you after my vacation,"

"See you later Timmy,"

Earnest stopped following him just as they reached the front office and walked off towards the library where he was going to tell his fellow nerds about their new friend.

The front office was simple, one large desk in the middle of the room where one office worker and an intern sat, doing random school stuff like taking care of signing in late students. Across from the desk was the door and a wall with a thick pane of glass around five or six feet long and four feet tall. A loveseat sat under the glass and a couch sat against the wall beside it, both a sickly pale pick color.

Walking in, Timmy plopped on the couch and ignored the two women who glanced at him.

Finally, after a few minutes of listening to popping gum and typing keyboards, Ms. Waxelplax walked in with Francis in tow.

"Timmy you stay right there and don't move, Francis you come with me."

Timmy nodded his head slowly and yawned as the woman walked passed. Francis glared ar him, which wasn't intimidating since he had a swollen lip and a large bandage over his nose but Timmy returned to look and jumped at him threateningly as he passed.

Minutes later, a police officer came in and walked back to the principles office only to return moments later with Francis being hauled away.

Ms. Waxelplax came to the door nd motioned for him to follow her back to her office.

The principles office was rather nice, a normal desk sat in the middle of her office with a really comfortable looking chair behind it and a pair of smaller leather ones across from it. She had a few shelves with pictures and educational posters around the room as well as a glass case holding a paddle with a small brass place under it reading 'The Board of Education'

Timmy sat down on the chair across from her own while she took her own seat. "Timmy do you mind telling me why you were fighting in the halls?"

"Well Ms. Waxelplax, allow me to answer your question with one of my own," he stated darkly with a straight face, "Francis has been bullying students for a long time, he steals students money, makes other kids do his homework, and beats up anyone he want's to, sure he gets in trouble every few times but why do you keep letting him return to school? Why do you allow more students to get hurt then punish them if they defending themselves?"

The red headed woman blinked at him, "Maybe so but you still fought him, even though he started it you know the rules, the minimum for fighting is one day of suspension," she stated.

"Fine, give me my papers and I'll be on my way," Timmy said uncaringly while holding out his hand.

The heavy set woman wrote on a set of papers and handed a golden yellow sheet to him, which he took and folded up before leaping to his feet, stuffing it into his pocket, then walking out, calling out over his sholder, "Thanks for the vacation,"

Being suspended from school wasn't as bad as if would sound, sure his parents, and that term was used lightly, would probably be disappointed in him for getting in trouble but what could they do? They were always at work so even if they grounded him they couldn't stop him from doing what he wanted, even Vicky had to go to classes so she wouldn't be able to baby-sit.

Walking down the sidewalk towards his home, Timmy yawned lazily. The house would be locked when he arrived and they didn't have any spare keys hidden outside so he would have to break in to his own home or wait until they came home which would be hours later.

His newly unified mind was a blur with plans and ideas. Now he knew how AJ must feel, to always be thinking. One such plan was to take over the school, he had already made 'friends' with a group of nerds so he was already on his way in that aspect.

Around an hour later at nine thirty in the morning, he finally reached his home and walked around to the backyard and up to one of the windows. Pressing his hands against the glass and using the friction, he slid the window open to climb into the kitchen.

_To be continued..._

-X-

Future chapters will be more graphic, Timmy will be dark and unafraid to fight. There will also be graphic lemons with multiple females, so read and review to tell me if I should continue.


End file.
